Simpleland
by XxXHaRrY-RaDcLiFxXx
Summary: A touching story where Harry lives out the contented life he always wantedbut is everything really that perfect? No. This story was written by our Portuguese friend and had to be translated, we did a pretty good job, because we had a great teacher. No.


**The Simpledirt**

_In which we begin history_

We begin stands guarantee our story in a conventional attitude of an inconspicuous city and with a conventional situation a character vis-à-vis problems however I you: this is no conventional story.

Potter Harry was boring, sad and absolutely mediocre. It was never brave and was inclined to actions of cowardice. It was not beautiful; it was the average looking person whom you could meet ever, it had the average chestnut hair of length accurately arranged in any specific style, it had simple brown eyes and usually carried a simple brown business jacket. It never wished to continue any kind of an adventure; it enjoyed tiresome routine, that it so tried to fine and while it worked far languidly, the figure slided silently across the sky to its applicability.

The it worked as a banking payer in the illustrious one 'the Bank of Hogwarts' situated in a city located in some place near the edge of a large one piles to float of continental mass in a puddle of water (this puddle is really quite large. For an example of its greatness: sight the tree outside, if is possible. The puddle is a lot more large than that tree. I suppose that that does not say a lot, but you believe). This piles—along with various another similar one piles and the puddle that is larger than its tree—all was fixed in an orderly fashion in a sphere did of these gigantic azure puddles dirtied with these green and brown piles. This globe was suffocated in completely inexplicable and funny creatures in which they called to itself the "human" and even now had dominated entirely almost each area all accessible and almost completely destroyed they be able to obtain filthy small hands. But I graze out; this is a story over Harry. He have not loved working in the bank at everybody; he had would have been that a bank the perfect place for him to work, thought beautiful and simple, no surprises: a perfect average job. Its onderstelling was natural been wrong, just as almost everybody of its onderstellingen was.

The working in the bank was one of the onlyest decision that Harry ever made had, enjoyed he of the small quantity of tedium in the job, but the workplace became much too intricately for him made. He hated the affairs methods that he were expected to use men to make buy use lynx compete. He hated installed the new complex technology in its window, that he would not be able to get working, and he hated its colleagues, with their only-tendency of money and mobile telephone telephones.

The sole case the thing that was permitted that he does it was to do the transaction of small currency. His colleagues are prohibiting him that makes a new account an/the account because he promotes them and was easy to doubt an exorbitant cost and he became as a result that he advises as he chooses the calculation of the best kinds for those situation for a/the piece regular customer; it is a/the rule which was opposing clear. And the reason that was not permitted that he makes a/the transaction several hundreds dollar over was the thing for the simple reason that those did not trust just him.

Harry grew with an/the order and routine. At present he was not prospering at all.

The figure landed with a collapsed big deaf. This was well possible because really had not participated in the landing; had leaves gravity do the majority of the work and had not disturbed suppose any conventional position of landing. Awkwardly it composed itself and walks to wide paces outside in direction of the big white building.

The Harry was a small one deceived to see that the majority of the persons in the big row before would stay and would expect more long than comes about his window but for him more was reliefed as felt dislike with react with the experienced clients as well as very like felt dislike with react with the incompetent box. The relief of the Harry dissipated when saw a purple unequal one is going to swing to the around of by the crowd; Harry really felt dislike with unequal things, he also felt dislike with frighten peculiar, exquisite, exquisite bizarre, inexplicable abnormal, fair, simple, strange objects, the persons and situations of all species. When it stayed more near understood that was a person envoltado in a purple overcoat bottom with high hat combined. That was all that he needed, an abnormal one exhibit itself in stupid clothes. The Harry moaned and expected that would not come to its window. It did.

The figure slowly jostled his environment by each and each person in the place without any complaints, nobody had seemed to notice this noticeable person, except Harry, and was like itself everybody had considered the too rare person grant any attention to that do not suffer any similar outcast. This rare entity did its environment about the Harry "Oh, please, please does not come about, please—oh look, you have. .." That he murmured, tows a smile terribly false in his face. "Hello! And as I am able to I help you…sir?" The figure did a small noise that sounded like an exasperating screech, or a shrill lime, Harry was not sure. He ginger recovered a piece of parchment of under his deep overcoat and gave slap he for bass in the front of him with an arm mosqueado bone. The Harry took the piece of paper and reads prudent. 'Notice of Magic' said.

Harry tried to push the back of role to the person but they they refused it to collect. "Mister, this is a bank. We do not handle we deport. Mister"? The figure did not seem to be listening; drew simply its lanky arm of its cloaks and descended it unceremoniously on paper, leaving an index to indicate to a word in the page. "Mister I—Mister? I mus—yo—Señor?" The it treated its to obtain better the attention of this "Mister" but he was separated very of the conversation, the head that folds slightly, comparable around someone enduring a said long history by a woman very bored McGonogall called that insists to entertain all about its trips to London and serving digestive crackers as was. Suddenly the owner of the purple layer turned on his tacón and he walked to strides far away in the multitude and out of the bank, leaving Harry only in the space filled with the role. The did not he know what to do with himself so he absentmindedly placed him in his market.

A time was time for his change finish, Harry tidied his few personal articles and breaks. One of the things he hated the majority from his work was the building. It was a submit huge, pure block. The interior was even worse; the vestibule was a high a lot empty place. The walls and ground were to same color as the outside of the building and were everybody bright like itself made of some Perspex futuristic, above the big doors of glass to the outside were several wide windows that stretched to the roof and deceives huge axes of light brilliance in the place. This effect did the worst situation because the light only reflected outside the surfaces and Harry of blinded. The thing he hated the majority from the vestibule was that hanging of the roof was a cellular arrogant, pretentious one, obnóxio huge golden deed. Generally, pieces of the art cannot do things as be arrogant, but Harry was sure that this monstrosity was able to, was solid golden deed and supposedly was position there do the bank look Harry well happened well happened thought that did the bank look foolish. Since it was golden deed a lot cost money that, in return, left of his check of salary, there was not alone that, the entire thing looked simple ugly anyway; was a grotesque modern disaster. To last thing that he had that endure to be the big golden letter above the door, 'Bank of Hogwarts'. Again, another one slice for outside of his checks of salary. The Harry was cheerful hear his last, hateful footprints as breaks its localities of work.

It looked to the around of the adjacent city, he all pretty a lot looked the even as the bank but in an a lot one lowers level, Harry was sure that he itself had obtained for land in the well horrible building in the city because was 'only its luck'. It went up a bus and sat down in the most distant seat of any other persons. His arrangement knocked down even more still when understood that was not the correct bus, this was not part of the its routine. He did not know that what do then remained in the bus; was not the most cunning thing do, but he too was subjugated for take any another course of action. It was only fortunate that passed a place that he recognized. The place in question was related to a person that he knew.

The Harry had known Malfoy for approximately 6 years. After several of those Harry of years had understood, to his surprise that he whitewashes deeply and crazily in love with her, that confused him a lot, but found that was a total pleasant feeling; specially when reciprocated his feelings. The Malfoy was very rarely, enjoyed painting the persons the environment she interpreted her personalities, she preferred houses Magic old of style before the modern-sharp and her favorite music was jazz of Hogsmead. The Malfoy did not say a lot but what did she do to be important; you always would whine lose he. She was not the kind of person that projected, although Harry found that she certain defined itself of the crowd when was able to sabê-her adequately; at least, he thought then, he never was sure of her opinions, as lacked any self-confidence. It had eyes you will see dark and escuridade long gilds hair that tendeu freely cover itself about your face even when was withdrawn in a tail of practical horse. The something that confused him be that Malfoy was not exactly normal, she always used clothes of a purple imperial beautiful one and acted a small strange one when thought that nobody looked but for some unknown reason he did not occupy itself of, by the way found him freshening itself.

Arrived in his house, a small attic above an aquarium. It liked he there, was different to the rest of the city; was a small refuge of the complexities of life. The Harry hit the door; he barely instant explode Malfoy thrown open in him. Jumped in direction to him and ensnared the in an embrace.

"I did not expect him Harry"! she said cheerfully.

"I had an outright change," answered.

"I am cheerful that did, enters; tried of myself me this crossword puzzles. What is to capital of Hogwarts? Seven letter.

"Oh.. Dumbledore".

"It thanks Harry". The Harry followed Malfoy and sat down in the seat in front of her. Its house looked itself an antiquity. It had dark blue paper of wall with wainscoting attractive of oak, she had armchairs Vitorianas old that were sufficiently comfortable have a good night sleep in, and in the toilet she really had a bath of grip-foot.

"Harry, what do you say to a film tomorrow night"? she suggested cheerfully.

"Oh, well. I do not know. I will have that go to work following morning".

"Harry.. is Thursday… tomorrow will be Friday".

"Already? I thought that was Tuesday. .."

"Really Harry, I do not know where would be itself I was not here. Probably in Dumbledore," ridiculed.

"What would we see"? he asked.

"We should go èsse old theater of film; we could see something as 'Vein of the Paul' or 'THE tree That Would Not Lead to'. That would be funny". The Malfoy always suggested different things as this, like she never followed the norm. The Malfoy noticed the dreamy look in face of the Harry and abandoned him some a lightly nutritional back. "You will not receive all sentimental in me are you"? The Harry coloured.

"I alone count-him as— He suddenly was interrupted by a slam in the window, like itself were in some kind of restrained of situations or poorly-written book.

"What in the land"? The Malfoy murmured as walked the length of the place open the window. "In what do coming by the window as this, Ron"? she asked like she slid the windowpane until is going to enter the news invited.

"Well," it answered the man mussed as stepped on of the rough net and stair in the outside, "passed in the back of allied there and you have any idea like long is going to receive of there at the front of your house? Hullo Harry"!

Weasly of Ron was a good friend to both Malfoy and Harry, he had been present absolutely of the important events of his lives for the few past years and when had problems (to that he was also coherently present) had the noticeable capacity of cheer the for top. It was an eccentric companion, constantly calling attention to itself and being snubbed by those that believed that public expositions of imparidade were vulgar and things for to be avoided. He of fact had a rarely fashionable sense and today suit was not no exception, he used a suit of the color well diamond of verdigris with the collar of a cobalt visible blue shirt.

"Hello Ron". The Harry exactly did not approve eccentricity of the Ron but was good friends with him not hindering.

"Then what we are we to"? The Ron asked cheerfully, sparkling his bright teeth, "somewhat obtuse no doubt". It found any regular activities be annoying and was always insistent in his leave to do strange in its place. "Hey! That such education do jugglings Harry"?

"Does not it thank him, I am sufficiently happy without know as," Harry said. "Oh, not, not, not; it understood evil me. It leaves me reformular that: The Malfoy, that such I teach does jugglings using Harry"?

"Not! Do not it go to happen," Harry answered stubbornly.

The Malfoy laughed. "I do not think that I could support his weight, Ron. But it obliged for the offering".

"Oh it comes in," advised, "perhaps we be able to do I join him". He suddenly rushed about the Harry and insured with him temporarily, trying colhê-him outside the seat.

"Well," it said after fight with Harry for some time, "what will we do then"? The Ron knocked down heavy about the sofa Harry opposite and handled for the papers in the coffee little table.

"Harry and I will see a film tomorrow; would want itself itself"?

"Oh… tomorrow…" Ron came thoughtful and pondered this thought. "I am busy tomorrow, will not be to the around of". The Malfoy walked about behind the sofa and slanted his elbows in the back.

"What do you do"? she asked, beating Harry to the question.

"Well," Ron grumbled, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth, "would love to remain and discuss but I am 4 years hours delayed for work". And with that he dexterously breaks (using the main door this time). After a Harry frightened of pause broke the silence.

He"what really does for a life"? The Malfoy thought during a moment.

"I… do not I know. I guess I always supposed to be an actor or something, he finishes looking the kind".

"Mmm," Harry agreed. "…Hey! Where received that toast"? "I do not have no idea". The Malfoy answered, enough fanfarronado by its eccentric resident.


End file.
